Permanent
by Hopes2High
Summary: "It's not his first tattoo and it certainly won't be his most painful but he's hoping that this one will stop his wife, whose currently at home sobbing to, you know, stop." Puck/Rachel.


So…This is my first time writing any sort of fan fiction in years. I've recently gotten nostalgic for the escape that writing gave me so I thought I'd try my hand at it again. The Puck Rachel Drabble Meme recently caught my eyes and since I can't seem to get enough of them so I figured why not.

I'm warning you now, I haven't done any creative writing since high school and even though I'm a junior in college my punctuation sucks. I don't have a beta so needless to say; this is probably a bit rough.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Puck is sitting in the tattoo parlor waiting for the dude with the badass skeleton on his bicep to get his equipment together. It's not his first tattoo and it certainly won't be his most painful but he's hoping that this one will stop his wife, whose currently at home sobbing to, you know, stop.

And he's not a douche for not trying to comfort her, he's just got awesome self preservation skills and he knows that going within fifty feet of their bedroom will result in the removal of his balls, which he's totally not ok with.

He was having a good day. He had just finished a contracting job and he was home early looking forward to spending a little extra time with his lady. When he walked through the door and went to wash his hands that's when she went utterly and completely ape shit.

"You aren't wearing you're ring, Noah."

He groaned as he turned off the water tap and grabbed a dish towel to dry his hands on. "Babe, are we really going to have this conversation again?"

They've been having the same fucking argument since the week they got back from their honeymoon. He legit doesn't understand what the big deal is but she goes freaking insane every single time she looks at his left hand. You see, he doesn't wear his wedding band to work. It's not because he's ashamed and it certainly isn't because he's cheating. Anyone who knew him in high school can and will attest to the fact that he's been proudly pussy whipped since he was seventeen.

Wearing the damn thing is an occupational hazard. He's a contractor and a damn good one but one wrong slip and his hand is fucked. None of the guys on his team wear them and all their wives understand but Rachel just doesn't get it. She's constantly trying to accuse him of trying to hide their marriage, which is such bullshit because he's never more proud than when she is on his arm. He puts it on as soon as he gets home and he wears it on his days off but it's clearly not good enough.

She glares at him, he's lucky looks can't kill 'cause he's pretty sure he'd be dead. "We wouldn't have to have this conversation if you'd just wear the ring to work."

"I told you why I don't."

"You know, people think we're having marital problems because you don't wear your ring. I heard that horrid Betsy Millsap blabbering on and on to her friend at the store today about how gorgeous you are and how your marriage must already be in shambles since you don't wear your ring!"

He tilts his head and blinks at her, "Who the fuck is Betsy Millsap?"

It's the wrong thing to say because suddenly she's spewing at least a hundred words a minute, throwing out words that would usually make him proud, except they're directed at him. She huffs one more time before she storms up to their room in tears, telling him to not speak to her until he "truly respects the sanctity of their marriage".

He doesn't know what that means but he knows his wife is fucking insane.

So that's why he's sitting there in the tiny tattoo shop hoping that this can be a solution to both of their problems.

"All done." Badass skeleton guy says bringing him out of his thoughts.

"Thanks man, you just saved me from a whole lot of crazy." Puck looks down and admires his new ink.

The guy just chuckles before handing Puck a receipt, "Any guy willing to do what you just did clearly loves that crazy a whole lot."

Puck nods, "That I do."

She's lying on the bed still sniffling when he walks through their bedroom door twenty minutes later.

"Hey, baby." She ignores him and shifts so she's on her side facing the wall. "Don't be like that, Rach."

"I just wish you understood. I love you more, I love you more than anything and the ring is a symbol of that. Wearing it makes me feel like you're with me even when you aren't. I want you to feel the same way."

Puck slides onto the bed so he's leaning over her, "I do. I do feel the same way. It's just that wearing the ring to work can be dangerous and I don't wanna risk a mistake and end up looking like Captain Hook, even though I could totally rock that look. So how about we compromise?"

"And what do you propose we do?"

"I kind of already did something." He slowly brings his left hand to her eye level to show her his ring finger which is now adorned with her name in black script. "Babe, I love you more than anything."

"Is that permanent?"

"Better fucking be. I know it's not the ring you gave me but it's a reminder of how much I love you for the rest of my life."

Tears welled up in her big brown eyes, "It's perfect. I love it, I love you. Thank you so much."

Puck leaned down and brought her lips to hers, brushing her hair out of her face. Yeah, she was crazy but she was his and if tattooing her name on his finger made her happy, he'd do it. Her name was already tattooed on his heart.

They broke apart and she smiled sweetly at him, "Noah, I think I want your name on my finger too."

"Hot."

* * *

Prompt: "Puck has his wife's name "Rach" tattooed on his ring finger. Or reversed and Rachel has "Noah" on hers."

So I'm not sure if I nailed their characters, I probably didn't but how about an A for effort? Let me know what you think!


End file.
